


Philemon & Baucis

by Naria_Prime



Series: Random little poems [5]
Category: Metamorphoses - Ovid
Genre: F/M, Metamorphoses book VIII story 9, Metamorphosis, Ovid, Short, Summary, from school (latin lesson), myths, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für einen Vortrag in Latein habe ich den Mythos von Philemon und Baucis in einem kleinen Gedicht zusammengefasst.<br/>Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philemon & Baucis

Baucis und Philemon  
verliebt seit langem schon  
In Phrygien lebt das Paar  
als sie nehmen auf zwei Wanderer  
Doch diese zwei sind Götter  
Merkur und Juppiter  
Einlass wurde ihnen in der Stadt nicht gewährt  
doch von dem Paar werden sie bewirtet  
Ein goldener Tempel wird das Haus  
aus dem Paar machen die Götter Priester draus  
Und einen einzelnen Wunsch gewähren sie ihnen  
denen, die sich schon so lange lieben  
Sie werden sterben zur gleichen Zeit  
und stehen als Bäume für immer vereint  
Doch aus der Stadt wird ein See  
auf dass sie dort immer noch steh'n


End file.
